Un labyrinthe de pensées
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle se balança un peu, d'avant en arrière, pour se réchauffer. Une chanson d'une cassette moldue lui revint, elle l'avait regardée avec son père quand elle était petite...


Je viens de penser à cette histoire, hier soir, sous la douche, comme quoi les idées arrivent parfois quand on s'y attend le moins ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Luna, et avant qu'un auteur (_deutschem_ pour ne pas le citer) ne me conseille de lire quelques fic dessus, je n'y avais pas pensé !

**Disclaimer:** le personnage de Luna n'est pas à moi, ni les autres personnages mentionnés, le château de Poudlard et son parc non plus ce qui est bien dommage, et la chanson, du moins le morceau présent, n'est même pas à moi, même si je l'ai une tout petit peu modifiée pour que ça aille avec ma fic' ! Certains fans la reconnaitront sûrement...(hihi)

**Rating:** K, je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut, c'est tout à fait abordable par n'importe qui !

Je pense que j'ai tout dit, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je répondrais à tous ceux qui sont inscrits et pour les lecteurs de passage sur le site, je précise qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit...

* * *

><p>La nuit était d'encre à Poudlard et la plupart des élèves dormaient mais elle n'y était pas parvenu. Alors, elle était allée dans le parc, près du lac. Elle était passée sans se faire voir dans les couloirs, elle n'avait pas voulu transplaner de peur de se retrouver les pieds dans l'eau ! Et puis, elle aimait bien longer les couloirs la nuit, elle n'avait rencontré personne ce soir-là, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, les professeurs étaient moins à cheval sur la discipline et les laissaient parfois se retrouver la nuit.<p>

Elle sortit par la Grande Porte et continua à marcher pensivement dans le parc, le long des bordures du chemin. Elle arriva enfin au lac, éclairé par la lune qui s'y reflétait. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, il y faisait toujours frais et les autres ne l'approchaient pas trop à cause des créatures un peu turbulentes qui s'y trouvaient. D'ailleurs, certaines tournoyaient à ses pieds, mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre par leurs charmes, elle connaissait bien leur ruses, elle avait lu un livre dessus en cherchant des informations sur le Ronflack Cornu...

Elle avait même vu leur dangerosité quand elle était en troisième année et qu'il y avait eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y avait même des dragons, mais attention pas dans le lac, elle n'était pas bête non plus, elle se souvenait bien qu'ils étaient sur le sol, dans une arène, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un dragon puisse aimer l'eau, peut-être que cela éteignait leur feu ?

Ses cheveux d'argent brillaient sous la lune, tout le monde lui disait qu'elle avait des cheveux spéciaux, c'est vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup vu de cette teinte, à part ceux de ce Serpentard, qui lui disait toujours des méchancetés, Draco... Malfoy. Elle se demandait si le Lucius, dont elle avait lu dans le journal le matin même qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, était de sa famille... il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose à ce sujet mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi... il devait faire froid là-bas, elle n'aimerait pas y aller !

Elle se balança un peu, d'avant en arrière, pour se réchauffer. Une chanson d'une cassette moldue lui revint, elle l'avait regardée avec son père quand elle était petite...Son père, mort à la Guerre, abattu par ces hommes qui avaient débarqué chez eux, elle pouvait encore sentir la noirceur de leur âme, leurs yeux sombres et vides, ils l'avaient tué d'un Avada Kedavra, est-ce que ça n'était pas une des sorts interdits ? Pourquoi l'utilisaient-ils alors ?

Il avait essayé de la protéger... Elle se souvenait encore de son rire, de son parfum d'encre, quand il avait fini d'imprimer le Chicaneur et qu'il le lui livrait comme à sa première lectrice, il aimait bien le mettre sous presse lui-même plutôt qu'avec un simple sort... Ne pas penser à tout ça, maintenant tout va bien, oui, tout va bien et il ne faut pas penser, Papa ne voudrait pas qu'elle pleure, il serait triste de voir sa Luna pleurer, elle se balança encore un peu plus fort et se mit à chanter doucement:

_« Poudlard brille sous les étoiles,_

_d'une étrange lueur... »_

Peut-être la voyait-il de là haut ? Peut-être la sentait-il, assise sur cette souche, puisque celle-ci contenait sûrement une parcelle de son âme ? Il disait toujours que quand on mourait, notre esprit allait dans chacune des fleurs, chacun des arbres, chacun des oiseaux, des insectes, des brins d'herbe, et que les vivants ne se sentaient donc jamais seuls. Mais est-ce que cela fonctionnait pour les souches ? L'arbre était coupé, peut-être que la personne qui l'avait pris pour faire du bois avait un morceau de son père avec... Cela ne la gênait pas, elle en était même contente, cette autre personne se sentirait moins seule de cette façon.

_« La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, _

_vit sa plus belle histoire... »_

Oui, c'était exactement ça, elle était en train de vivre la meilleure époque que le monde des sorciers ait pu connaître, Voldemort disparu, les Mangemorts arrêtés, son père serait fière d'elle, elle s'était battue comme les autres, avec autant de force, encouragée par Ginny qui lui disait toujours d'avancer...Pourtant...

_« Je voudrais leur dire 'je souffre',_

_mais comment leur avouer ?_

_Ma peine, mon chagrin,_

_ils seraient trop gênés... »_

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes, quelques perles coulaient pourtant sur sa joue, traçant un sillon illuminé par la lune. Elle repensait encore et encore à tous ces malheurs que les autres parvenaient peu à peu à oublier, du moins elle en avait l'impression, peut-être qu'elle se trompait ? Mais pourquoi personne n'en parlait plus, comme si cela n'avait pas existé...alors qu'elle restait plongée dans le passé, son père...

Elle se reprit vite, et laissa encore ses pensées vagabonder. Tout le monde la croyait un peu folle mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si son esprit accumulait trop d'idées en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées et parfois ne savait plus où en était la conversation, se perdait un peu... Elle reprit le fil de ses pensées où elle l'avait laissé et se remémora ses après-midi libres avec Ginny et les autres...

Ginny, elle était vraiment gentille avec elle, elle n'avait jamais caché ses affaires, ne l'avait jamais grondé parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas assez vite. Elle avait souffert elle aussi, elle avait perdu son frère, Luna n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment il s'appelait, c'était un des jumeaux, un grand roux, mais ils l'étaient tous dans sa famille, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup... Mais maintenant, tout allait bien, elle était avec Harry, et ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, Luna les enviait presque. Elle les voyait souvent se chuchoter à l'oreille, s'embrasser, se tenir par la main. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa meilleur amie, la seule qu'elle avait vraiment.

C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Ron aussi étaient gentils avec elle, surtout Hermione, au début, la brune ne semblait pas trop l'aimer, peut-être à cause des radis ? Mais elles étaient bien ces boucles d'oreilles ! En plus, on pouvait les manger quand ils devenaient un peu trop mûrs ! D'ailleurs, elle croyait avoir compris que ces deux là sortaient ensemble, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, ils se disputaient ? Peut-être avaient-ils été piqués par des Nargoles ? Elle les avait pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux, elle leur avait même montré l'article de son père ! Ils ne l'avaient pas cru et avaient même ri ! Ils étaient dans de beaux draps maintenant ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle cherche un antidote pour eux, il devait y avoir ça dans ses livres...

Elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien, elle savait chercher, surtout qu'ils étaient quand même ses amis, un peu, parfois, elle en avait l'impression. De plus, Ron était le frère de Ginny et celle-ci serait triste si elle apprenait que Luna savait ce qu'ils avaient mais qu'elle n'avait rien fait ! Et puis, elle n'était pas comme ça !

C'était décidé, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle allait rentrer au château et chercher dans sa bibliothèque ! Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait faire la potion en même temps ? Pourvu que personne ne soit dans les cachots pour la surprendre, elle pourrait tout faire tomber et il faudrait recommencer ! Ce serait bien que tout soit prêt pour leur petit-déjeuner, elle verserait ça dans leur jus de citrouille et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...peut-être aurait-elle besoin de ses radis ? Elle avait oublié ses boucles d'oreilles sur sa table de nuit !

Elle se leva rapidement, remit sa cape en ordre sur ses épaules et se mit à courir vers le château. Quiconque la voyait à se moment-là aurait cru apercevoir un fantôme, ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs flottant derrière elle, sa chemise de nuit blanche transparaissant sous sa cape noire...

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plu ? C'est un peu court je sais, mais personnellement j'aime bien ce que cette idée est devenue... des reviews ?<p> 


End file.
